


jump into the heat

by laurelsalexis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: “Turns out I really like the leather.” Her smile is wider that time, unable to keep it hidden





	jump into the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Good news: I actually finished this.
> 
> Bad news: It's my fifth version? Maybe sixth. I have so many half written things because I would write something then decided I didn't like it, so I switched to something new. 
> 
> Eventually all those things will be turned into proper fics, so more good news. 
> 
> This is the Valentine's Prompt Exchange thing. It could be better, but sometimes life happens. Okay, I'll shut up you don't want to hear about how much I question my own fic. 
> 
> Oh right. Title is from Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder

Rafael is entirely certain that using their resident ADA for an undercover operation is a terrible idea. Worse than terrible. **Horrendous.** Vaguely illegal. He clearly will not be the one to prosecute this and he has no interest in working with one of the idiots in the DA’s office. It all feels wrong and out of character.

He doesn’t like it. He is not a cop and has no interest in actually becoming one. He is not going to be Sonny Carisi in this lifetime or any other, for that matter.

None of this stops him from standing there in her office as Liv tapes the wire to him, clinging the leather jacket a little tighter to his body. He doesn't think he ever wore a leather jacket. When he was a kid it was hardly a thing to be seen in the Bronx. Not as if he joined a gang. As an adult he knew he wanted to be a lawyer and they do not exactly where leather jackets. Or leather pants for that matter. Pants that are a little too tight. They fit him just fine, really, but he is not used to having anything cling so tightly to him he is quite certain some damage is being done.

Good thing there are no plans to have any natural born children.

He misses his suits. They are his comfort clothing. He fits them well and they feel nice against his body. Not like this. Not like he was going to burst out of them at any second. There’s something to be said in the way he fidgets near endlessly, even as Liv tells him to stop so she can properly wire him so no one detects anything.

“Seriously, you are worse than Noah, Rafa.” She mutters as puts the last piece of tape on him.

It only earns her a scowl as he is looking at her, eyes narrowing. He doesn’t care that Sonny and Amanda are also in the room, watching him. They both seem entirely too amused for their own good and he is about to threaten them with prosecution of something. Anything. He’s a creative man. He’ll manage to come up with something.

Liv moves out of the way and he can catch some of what he looks like in the reflection of the window. He feels more ethnic than ever before, which is entirely stupid. It does bring him a hint of amusement, however, one that he keeps carefully crafted beneath whatever he allows anyone to see.

“Act natural.” Amanda reminds him as she watches him from where she’s standing in the doorway.

He rolls his eyes in response. “You do not want me to act natural, detective.”

Sonny snickers, a glance given to Amanda. “Okay, Counselor. Act like…” a short pause as he thinks, “that gang member we arrested two weeks back.”

He is unamused, it showing in his face as he gives a look towards Sonny.  “The one guilty of raping three teen girls?”

He winces. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll figure it out.” He swallows, turning to Liv, the only person he is looking to in such a situation. “If I die you’re being haunted first.”

“You keep saying that.”

“I am making certain you know.” He doesn’t expect to die. In fact, he doesn’t expect anything to go wrong at all. He trusts her in ways that he cannot trust anyone else. She is there for him and will not let him come to harm. It doesn’t make it any less entertaining than to say such things.

She grips the opened leather jacket in her hand, giving it a tug adjusting it so it’s sitting on his shoulders properly. “One word and you’re out.”

“One word.” He agrees with a nod.

Amanda and Sonny exit the room, presumably to go back to their desks, to give them the moment.

“You scared them.” Rafael whispers, wanting to touch her in return, yet, keeping his hands to himself.

“It’s my job.”

“I’m not going to die, Liv.” He is more sincere then, not wishing for her to truly be worried. It would not do any good when it came to the job anyway. “Come on, I’m made of tougher stuff than that. You know that.”

“I know.”

His eyes search her face, allowing the silence to hang between them. “Is this being recorded yet?”

“No.”

“I love you.” He smiles, just barely, this time allowing his hand to brush against her cheek.

“I love you, too.”

The door is still open and they shouldn’t, but he still does, leaning forward ever so slightly, giving her a kiss. It’s not their first kiss and it will not be their last, just one to give them both a certain reassurance that everything will be okay. It will be, no matter what. They have each other. That’s the important part.

* * *

It’s pretty obvious why he was asked as he steps foot in the questionable looking establishment. Even establishment is too kind of a word. The main language used is Spanish. He knew this, of course. Given that he had Liv run him through everything in order to not make a fool of himself.

Of course, this was after he already agreed. Given that Nick had left for California long ago, it seems they are his only option.

Sometimes self preservation is not highest on his list. Usually when it comes to Liv.

It goes with ease. He does think of how many illegal activities he’s seen, as he drinks the scotch. The one he’s allowing himself, otherwise he’d be drinking just to get him through the night. Him highly intoxicated will do them no good. As he waits for something of interest to happen he begins to think of all the charges he could give to those in the room, if given the opportunity.

The man in the corner would definitely be charged with criminal possession of a controlled substance, as would half of the people in there. The cocaine is easy to see on the table and he has a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that someone would find join in killing their brain cells for a high that will not even last throughout the night.

By the front door the woman would definitely be charged for criminal sale of a controlled substance to a child. He has this urge to stop it, but knows he cannot. Knows that he needs to be more focused on what they came for. The rape and murder of a girl far younger than the sixteen year old looking for some drugs.

He makes some small talk with some of those coming in and out. Has a brief moment when he thinks someone recognizes him. If they do they say nothing. It’s not until the suspect on the radar does he stiffen, just slightly. He’s mouthing off in Spanish to the man behind the bar. Talking about some other girl. Not the girl they are seeking justice for. It makes him wonder how many girls he’s violated in such a way.

Before this they did their best to try and find someone, but now, now as he sits there he wonders if they couldn't find more victims because he made it so they could not be found.

He drinks back the rest of his drink and hears Liv in his ear telling him to be calm. He has to bite down on the inside of his lip in order to not scoff. He needs to not draw attention to himself.

Until his friend walks in and it all goes downhill near immediately. The friend of the suspect is definitely someone he’s put in prison. It takes a few seconds for it all to go downhill. He mutters out the word he and Liv agreed upon and he’s never been so thankful to hear the yelling of cops in his entire life.

* * *

By the time they are back in her apartment Rafael can feel the swelling of the bruise on his cheek, even as she gives him ice. Noah thought the wound was amazing and showed how _strong_ Uncle Rafa was. If nothing else that made him laugh and gave him a slightly better perspective on the entire situation. It hurts and brings up memories from his childhood he would rather not think of even with Noah’s little comment.

“I'll interrogate him in the morning. We have something to go on, now”

“Mm,” Rafael nods, holding the ice to his cheek, a soft wince. “Can’t even prosecute this and my face is ruined.”

Liv rolls her eyes but smiles. “I don’t know I kind of like this look on you.”

“The leather or my battered face?”

“Want me to kiss it better?” She whispers, barely able to contain the amusement in her voice.

“You can kiss _me_ better.” Even though he is smirking he is no less serious about what it is he wants.

 **Her**.

It’s usually her, sometimes a scotch, but mostly her. No desire to drink finds him. Rather he allows for the ice pack to be set down on the table, turning to Liv. They are both older than when they met some odd years ago. No less beautiful, however. He wants her in every which way. Has a habit of spending way too much time with her locked in his apartment.

“Bedroom.” She murmurs before he has the chance to kiss her.

Liv stands first, taking his hand within her own, and moving to the bedroom. Last time they were out there Noah almost caught them and made better use of private spaces children didn’t frequent often. Then at least the door has a lock, which he uses the moment they are both inside.

“Sit. Wait. Don’t change.”

He doesn’t question it but rather sits there, trying not to think about what he is going to look like when he’s in court the next morning. Not good, maybe that will earn him some sympathy with the jury. Not that he needs it. Convictions are a lot easier than the cop work he was put through. But when the bathroom door opens he isn’t think of court, rather he isn’t thinking at all. He’s doing his best to not look like he’s a teenage boy seeing a woman for the first time.

“What is this?” His eyes roam every inch of her. She’s beautiful. So beautiful the reaction to seeing her is instant. Cursed leather pants. The whole ensemble on her is lace, of the red variety, causing him to sink his teeth into the flesh of his lower lip, keeping some semblance of him not getting entirely lost in her.

“Your thank you present.”

“You are clearly the present.” He murmurs, the soft hint of desire clear in the back of his throat.. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She steps forward so she’s standing before him, fingers gently running against the swelling of his cheek. “I wanted to.”

“And the part where I can’t take off my clothes?”

“Turns out I really like the leather.” Her smile is wider that time, unable to keep it hidden.

“As I recall you like something else, too.”

“Yeah.” She whispers, straddling him, pushing herself down against the part of him that she really does like oh, so much.

His hands move to her waist, feeling the lace beneath his touch, feeling an even greater strain in the confines of the leather pants. She doesn’t help, not with the way she moves against him, teases him, makes him want to rip the damn pants off of him without a care in the world. Suddenly the bruises on his cheek, the swelling at makes smiling even worse, is of no concern to him. Not when she’s there, touching him, melting against him.

A moan rises from the back of his throat, muffled from the sound of her lips, only for her to push him down against the bed in return. He only brings her closer to him, hand on the side of her back as they kiss, smiling against her lips.

A happiness radiates from him as he enjoys this, enjoys her, has a feeling that this is right. A feeling he has every time the two of them find themselves in bed together. Her palm against him in the confines of the leather, hard, desperate, all too willing to give her what she wants. Whatever she wants. He doesn’t care. Anything.

"You're driving me crazy." He whispers, burying his face in her neck. She shifted all of the power and control to herself, something he didn't mind in the least, happy to oblige with what she wanted. He was the one being teased, the one being driven crazy, the one desperate for anything she was willing to give him.

He takes notice of her whenever they are together, always doing his best to not allow his eyes to linger for too long. Not when they are supposed to be working. But now, now here, there’s a free reign, to look and to touch, to appreciate, to get lost in everything that’s Olivia Benson. Nothing about her and her body he doesn’t enjoy.

“Liv.” He murmurs, a plea almost.

“Yes, Rafael?”

“Touch me.” Now definitely a plea. “Before I explode in these pants you enjoy so much and neither of us has much fun.”

She listens, pulling him free from the pants, stroking him with a firm grip, yet somehow still not enough grip.

He doesn’t leave her untouched. Could never. Not when he desires to feel how wet she is, how much she wants her, to not leave him having all of the fun.

Not that either of them wait, not when she pins his arms above his head, when she’s sinkin down on him as he’s still fully clothed and she’s wearing just enough. His eyes settle on the less as the the sound of skin meeting leather fills the room. He’s enjoying himself, enjoying the way she’s taking what she wants from him, what she needs, for herself.

He likes that, wants her to feel good, make them both feel good. Not at all minding giving up the small bits of control he holds onto so tightly everywhere else. It’s a good feeling, her, enclosed so tightly around him, feeling him, the way her mouth drops open, the way the moan falls from her lips. She’s a sight.

Their fingers interlace as he takes what is giving to him, a soft beg for more, to give him more.

“Please, Olivia.” He’s breathless.

She kisses him quiet, rougher than before, still with an edge of softness to it.

A constant.

The adrenaline of the night and the emotional pull shared between the two of them only pushes them further, together, the orgasm finding Liv before Rafael spills himself in side of her. His hands become his own again he pulls her close, finding themselves on their sides, easily tangling together.

“I guess that was worth it.” Rafael murmurs before kissing her, tangling fingers in her hair.

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
